Purple and Silver
by Mah-Xien
Summary: This is my twist of the Soul Erasers. Gareth's and Berkana's thoughts as Soul Erasers. R & R please!
1. The Silver Knight

Mai: Another story, another day, I guess...so ahem, this is another Mega Man X story. Well, this story circulates on two of the team Rocket-type relationship in Mega Man Xtreme 2 a.k.a. Soul Eraser, Gareth and Berkana.  
  
X: Mai doesn't own Mega Man X or the characters. I have this speculation that the author is playing too much Xtreme 2 with the mix of three important gameshark codes for infinity in life, invincibility, and the nine life thingy, and she is somehow obsessed with the idea of playing over and over again.  
  
Mai: I think X is right... (goes back to her game, pushing X to the next stage) This is the third time I want him to finish Berkana's stage...  
  
X: Mai, please connect.  
  
Mai: Don't care. Here's the story *yawn...  
  
~~  
  
PURPLE and SILVER  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER I: The Silver Knight  
  
~~  
  
Laguz Island. It was once a very lively place, with reploid researchers all over the area. But now, it is more of a desolate wasteland, with reploids with no Souls...  
  
And it has been my fault. No, rather, it was Berkana's idea in the beginning. She wanted power, so I gave it to her. But that went with a price though. Prices, to be exact. The first thing was the innocent reploids being drained of their life supply. It really didn't bother the woman; in fact, she love every single moment of it. But to me...part of it was for power, and part of it to make her satisfied.  
  
The second price was a contract. It wasn't supposed to happen, but Berkana went too far, and she still wants more DNA Souls. So she made a little pact with the known Maverick who was eradicated four times already, but still lived, the Maverick named Sigma.  
  
With the pact, we decided in recreating some of the Mavericks Sigma lost during the past battles. For the sea, we decided to revive Launch Octopus, and two red mechanical aqua caterpillars. To 'revitalize' the nature areas of Laguz Island, we revived Wire Sponge and Neon Tiger. Wire Sponge is known to be quite a terror with those electric wires of his, and Neon Tiger's claws are quite a threat to other reploids. In the airbase and the training base (AN: Who cares? This is just a fan fiction), we had Blast Hornet and Overdrive Ostrich. The mining area is closely guarded by Tunnel Rhino, the magma area is taken care of by Flame Mammoth, and the old electric power plant has Volt Catfish in charge. I called them the guardians, well, there has to be a name, after all.  
  
Everything went well as I planned, and I still made her my queen. Well, maybe I'm spoiling her too much, but that is what she is constantly haunting my mind of. She never had the saying 'what she wants she couldn't get'. Not as long as I'm here as her knight.  
  
But I never got the real experience in battling. Most of the past enemies I've fought are weaklings, and I never got the fight I wished for. To make this search worthwhile, I decided in sticking with Berkana and that Maverick and their foolish plan, in hopes to finding a worthy opponent.  
  
And I didn't have to wait for long.  
  
I have heard of the famous Maverick Hunters, those responsible for the downfall of Sigma. If my memory served me right, their names are Mega Man X and Zero. That X person was said to be the original of all the reploids. But Zero...hmm, I never had an encounter with him before. And they are right set in stopping our plans.  
  
As I watched them struggle through the Island, I noticed that both are quite good warriors. X is a standard when it comes to a buster, and Zero is quite excellent with the light saber. Seeing them in my domain really peaks up my interest in fighting again.  
  
When they finally destroyed one of the Mavericks I've recreated, I decided to have a word with them. Those Hunters were to fight those eight guardians and afterwards, they can meet with me, where we can fight our own battle.  
  
I focused a bit of my attention to their tactics. As I was monitoring, I noticed that both had already defeated four out of the eight, so I had to confront Berkana about this matter, to stop it there.  
  
Suddenly, Berkana became interested in those Hunters. It bothered me, but I refused to let it show. No, I would never, ever show any sign of emotion to Berkana. Not to her, of all the reploids. They are really going to be a threat if no one could stop them, but I let her do all the commanding.  
  
Berkana. She is one feisty reploid, always wanting more of what is regularly needed. I warned her one time that she might suffer the consequences if she continues this too-lively side of hers, but I don't think she'd listen to me. It is quite rare for a queen to listen to her knight.  
  
But I had my life to risk. I now confronted X and Zero when they finally defeated the guardians, challenging them to a death duel. When I last looked at the scene, I know that Zero will be the one to fight me. I let Berkana do her experiment on X. I would keep on telling her not to be too reckless, but she gets what she wants. She's my queen, and I have the obligation to look after her, and that obligation I left when she wants to fight with a Hunter.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: That was the first chapter...I never thought I'd be good with men's emotions...  
  
X: I don't think you were, Mai.  
  
Mai: Would I? Well...I wouldn't say I'm excellent, but maybe because I spend too much time with boys during childhood that I get to learn much about their ways and so on and so forth. So, was it good? Or was it a huge goof? Well, I want your opinion. The next chapter will be on Berkana, the Queen of Lavender.  
  
X: Taste... 


	2. The Queen of Amethyst

Mai: This is the second chapter...  
  
X: Mai doesn't own Mega Man X or its characters. And she most especially doesn't own me!  
  
Mai: We're done with Gareth; we shall go on to the next...  
  
X: I really hate you Mai.  
  
Mai: Why?  
  
X: You are letting Alia torture me as you continue writing this...  
  
Mai: Face your own problems, blue boy. It's not my fault you and that sexy navigator of yours are going out.  
  
~~  
  
PURPLE and SILVER  
  
By: Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER II: The Queen of Amethyst  
  
~~  
  
Life is not one of my favorite words to make a description of. Just thinking of how precious those words literally mean makes me bind myself. But since I have not the time to even think about it, it made me carefree.  
  
Gareth and I infiltrated the Laguz Island, and began taking DNA Souls away from the reploids inside that area. I want power, and I get what I want. I continued this small research of mine as I continued getting stronger with the every DNA Soul I can get. Gareth was one who fulfilled those wishes; my own will was the other.  
  
Gareth. He is always my knight. Not knight in a shining armor, mind you. I can see when we arrived here; he left me on my own devices, but will assist me if I needed any help. More than that, he always took my orders, but not without an opinion of his own.  
  
So anyway, those reploids were pathetic and weak, and we only get a small portion of those Souls. I wanted more, and I can achieve that demand by doing something that even Gareth would disagree of: a contract.  
  
I met up with one of the feared Mavericks who were known to be responsible of many reploid and human killings. He was supposed to be destroyed approximately four times, but this time, he came back with a strong fist. And his name is Sigma. We made a pact on the Laguz Island.  
  
Gareth didn't really disapprove of this. He just let me decide on what is to be done. Maybe it is because of his small but unattended demand to fight someone powerful. I wanted to help him as well. What do you know, I'm hitting two birds with one stone!  
  
We decided to recreate several class-A mavericks using the DNA Souls we've collected. In doing so, we've scattered those eight Mavericks around the Island, and called them guardians. They are quite a threat, the last I could remember.  
  
But what concerns me the most - what concern? I don't have concern! What bothers me is that there are two reploids who stopped these Mavericks single-handedly. They are part of that Maverick Hunters, X and Zero. Both of them are quite strong in battle, as I've heard. But there is nothing I couldn't handle.  
  
Sigma is watching the every move Gareth and I made, as part of the pact. Sigma also helped in recreating the Mavericks using his own technology.  
  
Now, there is the time when X and Zero finally fought their way, and destroyed one of the recreated Mavericks. Gareth had to do something to prevent them from even reaching us, or better yet, he wants to kill them himself. I wanted to take those reploids' Souls. Not all the time you manage to meet up with two of the most powerful reploids in an Island full of Mavericks.  
  
So Gareth made them fight the eight guardians. I don't have a say in this because he was thinking in my pattern. The Mavericks are already programmed to kill, so I'm not going to be the one to go out there yet.  
  
But I underestimated those fools. They really are powerful, as they already defeated four of the guardians. Thinking about those things makes me carefree to take them on. But they are more powerful if they are together, so I let them continue.  
  
Gareth didn't really like the idea of letting them destroy the remaining reploids. He wanted to destroy them at this time. But I have other plans. I want their DNA Souls at the maximum, so I dismissed my knight on this matter.  
  
It took them some time before they finally destroyed all of my minions - well except for Gareth of course. We had to have another plan.  
  
Since we had no other choice but to fight them ourselves, Gareth allowed them to enter our domain. Together, they defeated my reploid wolf and the machine created for destruction. So they finally met us.  
  
When they arrived, I couldn't help but be amazed on how they are: powerful as the sounds tell, yet, cute. Especially that blue one, X. So rather than hiding flirtations, I just spit out what I could, since no one will know, maybe I'd die this day or the day after. He IS cute even when angry.  
  
I've noticed something going on with Gareth. He is not one to talk to me about other things besides fighting and DNA Souls, but I noticed how he reacted on my blunt statements. He seemed...jealous?  
  
I never got the chance to talk to him after our meeting with X and Zero, for we both went to our respective rooms to wait for one of the Hunters.  
  
Life was never easy for me...  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Whew! I'm finally done!  
  
X: In only one hour of typing chapter II.  
  
Mai: Shut up X.  
  
X: With only four pages in the font of Times New Roman 15. Um, Mai, I think you still have to work on your essay. It is supposed to be passed on Monday.  
  
Mai: Oh crap. So well, anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews and flames, if you please! Oh and, don't lecture me on my grammar and how the story goes, because this is one story that I don't have any proper references on, except for the game itself. 


End file.
